Talk:Talia al Ghul (Nolanverse)
Deliciously wicked I saw the film the day after that shooting happened. I entered the theater a bit nervous, but I left with a different feeling; a feeling of ecstasy, and that was because of Marion Cottillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul! She was so sexy and sinister and deliciously wicked in her role! The fact that she looks like Eve Torres made it even better! And I learned that Marion played a villainess in Inception, so I need to check out that film as well! I've only seen DKR once, mainly because Marion's role causes my heart to go into overdrive! LOL! CEDJunior (talk) 23:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Talia is the secondary antagonist + Turn the page to View Source Since '''after the film's release ,it was conifrmed that '''Bane '''is the true main antagonist of the film itself since the starting film's filming. and that's why Talia is the secondary villain/villainess of the film! ,DON'T YOU GET IT?????: She IS THE SECONDARY ANTAGONIST! ,what is the hell wrong with ya people??!!! and please change the page to View Source please and also Bane's page. Ohad7672 (talk) 10:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC)User:Ohad Gabay10:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (talk) 12:32 ,December 12 ,2015 (UTC) Talia was the MAIN antagonist of TDKR, get over it! Talia is the MAIN antagonist of The Dark Knight Rises because SHE was the mastermind who was standing behind almost all Bane's actions and it was SHE who developed the plan to destroy Gotham and it was SHE who truly ruled the League of Shadows after Ra's Death. It was all she. Bane was the antagonist too, but he turned out to be supporting to her. Also, the thing about Bane being the main antagonist of TDKR was confirmed NOWHERE. So, it's just a common misconception because he had much bigger screen time in the film, what could mean that he was the main villain, but NOT the main antagonist. DmitryTN (talk) 13:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC)NolanFanDmitryTN (talk) 13:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, this is true. Bane was just built up to be the main antagonist to trick the audience into thinking he was. In reality, Talia was the mastermind and was bossing him. Had Bane did everything and in the end it just turned out that he was hired by Talia then no. He could still be considered main. '''But Talia was directly involved in the scheme the whole time from behind the scenes and in the end, she didn't just say "Oh I'm Ra's' daughter" and that was the end of it, she stepped up as the biggest enemy and she was the one who Batman had to face/stop, while Bane was just defeated quickly by Catwoman at that, not even Batman. That's a lot of detail lol but does it make sense? Tysonjackson (talk) 20:06, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Do not engage in any edit wars around the villain tags. If another war breaks out, this page will be perma-blocked and the offending users banned. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 21:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) mybe someone can make a vote blog and the character with the highest vote will be label as the main villain? :: I don't really think that would be right, because it's not really a matter of opinion. Talia was the one behind the plot and the direct enemy for the ending, therefore making her the films true main antagonist. Bane was just a decoy to keep us off of her. The admins continue reverting it back to simply main antagonist whenever users change it otherwise, but the users don't seem to listen to them. :/ Tysonjackson (talk) 06:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Admins please help. The edit war is ongoing. People can't seem to accept that Talia is the main antagonist. I am not sure why but they can't. Bane was simply a decoy. Talia was the one behind it all. Did you not watch the film? This was all explained in the ending. And regardless of whether or not she wasn't, it was still Talia that Batman faced in the end, not Bane, so even if it wasn't her plan, she's still the true main antagonist. Tysonjackson (talk) 02:25, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Talia is the secondary antagonist First of all, i would like to metaphorically slap on every single face of every single one of you here who think that Talia was/is the main villainess of TDKR. Second, right before and after the film's release itself ,it was '''ULTIMATELY CONFIRMED '''that Bane is the true antagonist of the entire movie as he is the main mastermind behind of all the evil master plan to destroy Gotham in order to fullfill Ra's as Ghul's "destination" to bring about the destruction of the city. Despite and even that Talia was Bane's lover and girlfriend or Ra's's daughter, it isn't making her as the main antagonistic individual of the film!!!!. No ,defiently not!. I saw the film almost for 7 times and right at the first time of watching ,everyone in the audience were understood the thing with Bane; he is the main villain. So please plz please stop re-editing Talia and Bane's pages into "one of the two main antagonsits" ,because who the hell are the two?! ,John Daggett and his henchman?! ,come on people ,think bigger!. For that reason, i would like to ask from this wonderful epic Wikia adminators to convert Bane's page into View Source mode after i re-edited him as the primary antagonist and so does TALIA'S page after i re-edited her into the secondary main antagonist, so that this deal will finally end up without edit wars or something like that. Ghost Rider Rules! (talk) 14:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC)GhostRiderRules!14:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Was Bane the main antagonist focus for most the film? Yes most the film they focus on Bane but they also make it clear Talia is the "Bigger Bad" type figure of the film working in the shadows Instead of simply being one of Bane's minions following orders. They we are portrayed as a team working towards a common goal of revenge and delusions of doing something for the greater good. Debates have happened constantly in the past on which of the two are the "true" main antagonist. Not only did it always seem that the film would never happen without either but a good way to stop this type of argument for most. For example you seem to overlook the fact the film outright states that Bane was kicked out of the Leauge of Shadows later on and that Talia basically let him back in as a high ranking official. Despite Bane being the overall focus he only had his minions (League of Shadows) because Talia invited him back while asking that they work together. So in away both are the main antagonist not to mention we are trying not to use the "secondary main" type of thing but Main major, it just main, secondary or tertiary. Jester of chaos (talk) 15:22, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ^Thank you for clearing this up! This war can hopefully be over now because it was a frustrating one. I don't get why they want Talia to be the secondary antagonist so badly. It was her plan to begin with. Bane just helped carry it out. Tysonjackson (talk) 23:55, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Add Batman movie villains template to the page Please add the Batman movie villains template to this page just like it needs to be added to Bane. Greglarocca095 (Greglarocca095) 23:58, March 22, 2018 (UTC)